


Caffeine, Minecraft and Cussing

by DaQuirklessBeauty



Series: Sykkuno & Corpse [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Can be seen as romantic too up to you, Chatting & Messaging, Coffee, Cussing, Gen, Hooters Bingus Minecraft Skin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Syk and Corpse plays mc together for the first time, Sykkuno curses, Sykkuno had too much caffeine and can't sleep, This is kinda bad, it looks like a chat fic at the start but its not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaQuirklessBeauty/pseuds/DaQuirklessBeauty
Summary: In which Sykkuno drank too much coffee and play Minecraft with Corpse at 3 am.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sykkuno & Corpse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060901
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	Caffeine, Minecraft and Cussing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more fanfiction of Sykkuno swearing--
> 
> I'm sorry if this is sorta bad, I made this really late at night... But hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless! 
> 
> Oh and Warning! I'm not a native english speaker so expect some spelling mistakes! And I genuinely don't know what time he streams over there because I'm on the other side of the world, so sorry for the inaccuracy of time!

“Oh poop” Sykkuno thought to himself as he continued to stare at his ceiling for the past two hours.

See, He was quite tired earlier and decided to drink tons of coffee to stay awake on stream. He’d admit it, three cups of coffee were probably too much…

But well, there was nothing he could do about it now. He sighs exasperatedly and finally decides to get off his bed and make some warm tea or something. Sykkuno was just about to go to his kitchen when his phone suddenly gave a loud **_PING!_**

He tilts his head in confusion. He was pretty sure that he had deafened his social media notifications, and his discord notification has a different kind of sound. He decided to go and check his phone, his eyes lit up when he saw it was a text for corpse.

Sykkuno knew that Corpse had trouble sleeping often so he wasn’t quite shocked seeing him awake at this ungodly time, He opens the chat.

**Corpse : hey, sorry to bother Sykkuno**

**Corpse : are you awake?**

**Corpse : oh what the hell am I talking about, you probably are, it’s 2 in the morning ffs**

He lightly chuckles at the younger man’s messages, his finger swiftly writing a reply.

**Sykkuno <3 : Hey Corpse!! Im awake haha!**

**Corpse : oshit I didn’t expect you to respond, I’m sorry for disturbing this early in the morning.**

**Sykkuno <3 : Ah no no issokay Corpse! I had a little too much caffeine today on stream so I couldn’t sleep :”D**

**Corpse : ah, is that so? I wish I could drink coffee again.**

**Sykkuno <3 : Eh?**

**Corpse : my meds, I can’t drink caffeine and shit**

Sykkuno lightly panics. Was it a sensitive topic for him?? Oh gosh he’s a terrible friend

**Sykkuno <3 : Oh my bingus I’m sorry corpse I didn’t know that D:**

**Corpse : no no, there’s nothing to apologize for syk, and did you just type “oh my bingus”??**

**Corpse : I might start to use that**

**Corpse : oh my bingus**

**Sykkuno <3 : Oh my bingus!!**

The older boy smiles softly, he had purposely written that to lighten up the mood a bit. He supposed he can spend a bit more time to chat with him.

A good half an hour later, the tea that Sykkuno had planned to make was forgotten completely as he continues to have a chat with Corpse. They mostly were talking about their day and streaming in general, suddenly Corpse proposed an idea to the older man.

**Corpse : do you wanna play Minecraft together?**

**Sykkuno <3 : Oh! Did you already install the mods for the server??**

**Corpse : ah, no I haven’t**

**Corpse : i meant like do you want to play Minecraft together?**

**Corpse : just the two of us**

His eyes widen quite a bit, slightly wondering if he was reading the message wrong.

**Sykkuno <3 : Just the two of us???**

**Corpse : yeah, like we can make a private server together**

**Corpse : it’s okay if you don’t want to of course**

**Sykkuno <3 : Oh that’s cool!! I’d like that actually!**

_Playing Minecraft with corpse!_ Sykkuno smiled giddily at the thought, more time to spend time with his friend.

They proceeded to set up the server together, the two of them agreeing to do a late-night (or is it early morning?) stream after they set up everything.

Sykkuno had made the server and was currently waiting for corpse to join, on the meantime he set up his stream. He wrote “Late night Minecraft chill” as his title. When he finally finished setting up his stream, his chat immediately exploded with questions on why he’s streaming this late. He laughed it off as usual and replied with a simple “It’s okay guys I just couldn’t sleep” answer.

Some of his chat was questioning why he wasn’t playing in the otv server, He was just about to answer when a familiar voice rang through the discord call.

“Sykkuno” A deep smooth voice was heard, a discord bubble of Corpse’s discord appeared on Sykkuno’s stream.

His chat immediately freaked out and some started to chant and spam **_CORPSEKKUNO_**.

Corpse giggled a bit at the ruckus and chaos of his and Sykkuno’s chat, Sykkuno laughed along a little.

“Are you joining in soon?”

“Wait, just a little bit more adjustment Sykkuno”

He nodded but then realized he couldn’t see him and answered a quick “Okay Corpse”

Rain poured on the Minecraft world, He moves his characters to the shade of the trees to try and stay away from the rain. He decided to chop some woods from nearby trees to start off while waiting.

He had collected 7 pieces of wood when the system tells him ‘Corpse Cat has joined the game’, he smiled happily and searched for Corpse’s character.

“You chopped some wood without me Sykkuno” A hint of betrayal was apparent in Corpse’s voice.

“O-oh Bingus, I’m sorry Corpse I was just trying to help us start out a bit faster when you join you know?” Sykkuno started nervously, earning a chuckle from the other. The chat started spamming ‘OH BINGUS’.

“Wait where are you Corpse??” He scratches his head in confusion, he can’t seem to find where the other had spawned.

“Right behind you Syk” Corpse laughed out, Sykkuno raised one of his eyebrows; curious about why he was laughing and what was so funny.

When he turned around, he was met with a... unique sight.

He froze and stared at Corpse’s Minecraft skin, his chat was exploding and commenting on the younger man’s skin and Sykkuno’s priceless reaction to it. The usually shy and smiley streamer had gone blank-faced, his expression was completely unreadable.

Corpse’s gulp was audible as he was waiting for his friend’s response, “Sykkuno?” He asked nervously.

It’s as if centuries have passed before the green-themed streamer finally spoke up, his answer would surely be on thousands of highlight channels and be considered a history of 2020.

His eyes still blank and fixed on Corpse’s Minecraft skin; he bluntly blurts out

“what the actual fuck corpse.”

Sykkuno’s chat was having a heart attack, everyone was spamming keyboard smashes and everything. People flooded the poor sleep-deprived streamer dozens of gift subs from the first-ever curse he had spoken in stream.

As for Corpse, he felt like he had completed his life. He was the one who made Sykkuno swore, not to mention he swore **at** him. **It was so damn hot.**

“Y-yeah Sykkuno?” His voice cracked.

“Is that… Bingus in a hooters outfit…?” Corpse’s eyes widened as he was shocked Sykkuno guessed right on what his skin is, not to mention his voice was stern, unlike the normal Sykkuno.

“y-yeah..” _oh god his voice was cracking like a teenager_

Corpse knew he asked for Sykkuno to cuss him out, but he didn’t expect it to be this exact same moment at 3 am in the morning. **He wasn’t mentally ready.**

Sykkuno stayed quiet for a few seconds before muttering quite loudly,

“The caffeine is kicking in, I’m gonna have nightmares about Bingus in a hooters outfit from now on, Oh bingus.” He rubs his temples as he closed his eyes exasperated.

Corpse wheezed

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Sorry for lots of spelling errors!!! 
> 
> I was procrastinating on studying for my high school entrance exam hhh so have this trainwreck of a story <3


End file.
